the_sixth_sunfandomcom-20200214-history
Trust
"Trust" is the fifth episode of the second season and the twenty-seventh overall. Plot After Lari clues in on Dax and Zini's secret, they're forced to enlist Kira to prevent her from spreading a rumour. Blake brings his superior, Elliott, to meet with the girls, but he's only interested in relaying useful information to Ana. Meanwhile, Blake confronts Sellie on how committed she is to him and delivers an ultimatum to her. Gala steps in as a stabling force for Blake and relays to him her own thoughts on his decision -- which he is not too happy about. Sellie finds herself struggling to come to a final decision and reluctantly accepts the unwelcome advice of Paris. Conor's shocked to meet Gracie, especially since he immediately recognises her without having met her, but discovers that Jackson has found her first. Finally, Blake makes Sellie's choice for her and Elliott tells Ana a shocking truth which will affect the future of all six. Quotes *'Blake': "Sellie..." *'Sellie': "Yeah, I know. Deadline. Well, you're gonna have to wait, OK, not everything can come at your command." *'Blake': "Yeah. I mean, no. What I... I mean, I guess... What I really wanna say is... Sel... I'm sorry. It wasn't right... to ask you... to make a choice. I know you can't. That was just me being pety and selfish and jealous and juvenille I don't blame you if you want... a clean break. Or whatever. I just think that before you make a final decision, if you haven't already, you deserve to hear this. pauses and she stares at him ''I love you. And I never thought I would love anybody. Ever. I've never been... good... at communicating my feelings. Clearly. And to be honest, before I met you, I didn't have much ''to ''commicate. I mean... I... you... you taught me to feel again. Dying kind of... stops you from caring anymore. So thank you for making it possible. And... I'm enough of a man to admit that I've been too much of a prat for forgiviness. ''Pauses ''OK... That's about it." ''and she stares after him Trivia *"Ana and Gala's roles were originally reversed from what they are now in this episode. We originally had Elliott falling for Gala, but thought that would be overuse of everyone who was introduced falling for someone. We thought that Ana would better suit the role of simply taking in information, and Gala would likely make a play, but we didn't want that. Also, with Ana, we thought that Blake's desire to confide in her more than anyone else had sprung up from nowhere and he were basically thinking, 'Hey, you know what? This could be another great opportunity to help build the foundations of Blake and Gala's friendship. Another opportunity to relay that Gala has decided to accept and even help Blake with his feelings for Sellie.' Its another stumbling block for the growth of Gala's character. She's becoming more selfless, more fundemental, and we couldn't find a way to do that between her and Elliott. So we swapped their parts in this episode." Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Episodes